Web browsers implemented on a web-enabled computing device allow users to access all kinds of content. Web browsers are configured to read programmatic code and render that code as web pages, which may include rendering both audio and visual content contained in various media files (e.g., image, video, and audio files), as well as performing other functions defined in the programmatic code. Web pages are generally implemented using programming languages such as HTML (including HTMLS), CSS, and JavaScript, among a number of other available programming languages.
Some browsers allow users to install add-ons (or extensions) to the browser, where such extensions add functionality to the browser and operate as an integrated part of the browser. Browser extensions may be implemented using programmatic code that is written using the same programming languages that are used for implementing web pages, such as JavaScript. From a browser's perspective, extensions effectively function as web pages that are an integrated part of the browser once they are installed. By installing extensions that are of interest to him or her, a user can effectively create a custom browser that includes the functionality of the extensions they choose to install.
In current Internet systems, there is no way to ensure the reliability, security, and integrity of intended content delivery. Publisher websites have established a level of accountability, predictability, and trusted content delivery. However, third party browser extensions have the ability to infiltrate this trusted relationship in ways that can be unclear to the users and potentially damaging to all parties involved. Today, many browsers allow the creation and installation of extensions which can modify or interact with the browser, computer system, or content, in some cases modifying the content is ways that are not allowed or desired by certain parties, such as advertising blockers, advertising injectors, or various malware.
These third party extensions change the direct relationships between the web publisher and the user which, if offered with the right controls, can have positive implications for both parties. However, if no controls are in place, many publishers and content providers may retreat from the open Internet behind closed applications or paywalls, making it more difficult for users to find and enjoy useful content. It is difficult for users to know who and which extensions to trust in this environment.